In the field of downhole petroleum and natural gas exploration, fluid property measurement under native or in situ conditions is an important tool to surveyors to understand the economic viability of a subterranean formation reservoir. Among the fluid properties of interest is viscosity. Viscosity measurements may be performed by exposing a wire to a downhole fluid to be measured and causing the wire to vibrate within the fluid. By measuring the loading effects of the fluid on the vibration of the wire, the viscosity of the downhole fluid may be determined.
Further information on vibrating wire viscometer operation may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,526,953, entitled Methods and Apparatus for the Downhole Characterization of Formation Fluids, by Hegeman, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,898, entitled A Vibrating Wire Viscosity Sensor, by Harrison, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,902, entitled Apparatus and Method for Formation Evaluation, by Hsu, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,671, entitled Apparatus and Method for Formation Evaluation, by Trusler, et al.